


【我岳】雪兔

by uncle_cangshu



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_cangshu/pseuds/uncle_cangshu





	【我岳】雪兔

他还是没记住我上次回家时说的话，听到敲门声也不看看是谁就兴冲冲地跑来开门。他拉开门看到我，也不顾我肩头的积雪，小兔子一般撒娇跳进了我的怀里。他搂住我的脖子，掩饰不住激动的温热呼吸一股一股打在我的颈侧。我迅速放下手中买给他的芒果布丁圈住他白细的双腿，生怕他会掉下去。

明明好吃好喝养了两年，小家伙身上却还是没长出几两肉，整个人都轻飘飘的，抱起来仍然可以清晰地感受到他细小骨架的轮廓。

两年前的今天，我在回家的路上捡到了他。

当天晚上为了庆祝年终完成了与海外企业的一大笔单子，和同事们在局子上喝的烂醉。回家的路上若不是冬日里刀子一般的冷风刮的我清醒了几分，我也不会注意到他双眼紧闭蜷缩在积了厚厚一层雪的垃圾箱旁边。

当时也是像现在这样零度往下的天气。将他抱回家的时候他已是浑身冰冷僵硬，手脚和脸蛋被冻的通红，连两把小扇子似的睫毛上都挂着雪粒。我半醉着给他敷了热水袋，给他换上暖和的衣服，还给他喂了姜汤。他在开着暖气的房间睡了足足两天才醒过来，想想还真是幸亏我救的及时。

醒了之后他还是一副小动物一样戒备心强的模样，两只胳膊抱着双腿靠在床头，半张脸埋在被子里不敢直视我的眼睛。他只告诉我他叫岳明辉，16岁，其他的什么都不肯说。在我的再三追问下才支支吾吾地低着头告诉我说他是个孤儿，孤儿院院长经常做那些贩卖儿童的肮脏地下交易，趁着过年院长眼皮松了他才趁机偷偷逃出来的。

我好歹是个部门主管，手头的闲钱虽然不差再养一个人，可平时工作忙的要命，实在抽不出时间来照顾人。本来想着送到哪个喜欢孩子的远房亲戚家里好生养着，他却死死拉着我的衣角不肯放手，求我不要把他送走，他会很听话的。我看着小孩儿泛红的眼眶咬了咬牙，打消了这个想法。

小辉很怕生，这绝非是普普通通的不好意思与人接触，除了我他谁都不肯靠近。偶然一次有个下属来我家取文件时发现了我圈养在家的宝贝，那人趁着我不在色心顿起，一只手不安分地直从他的肩膀摸到了腰侧，自然是引来了小辉惊弓之鸟一般的尖叫。那天半夜小辉做了噩梦，枕巾被眼泪沾湿了大半，蜷成一团瑟缩着不停地往我怀里躲。他像是被唤醒了什么阴暗的回忆一般，不断小声地央求我以后再也不要让人碰他了。后来那男人先是少了三个月的奖金不说，连电话和ID也永久性地躺在了我通话列表和所有社交软件的黑名单。

我想，在这世上他能够依靠的，或者说他仅仅愿意依靠的人，大概也只有我了吧。

我这么安心地想着，身旁的小家伙已经迫不及待地拆开了布丁小口小口吃了起来，我摸摸他柔顺的发顶，示意他坐在我的腿上。他用两条长腿环住我的腰，屁股不知有意还是无意的在轻轻扭动着，每一次都摩擦都正中在我微微鼓起的小帐篷上。这样无声的诱惑无疑是最致命的，脑内血液疯狂上涌，我几乎是不加任何思索地直接含住了他的唇瓣。

他似乎被我吓了一跳，不过没多久也立刻生涩地回应起来，我用舌头撬开他的贝齿，兴奋地与他交缠在一起。他好甜，整个口腔都弥漫着布丁浓浓的甜味儿，牵扯出暧昧的银丝在暖黄色的灯光下格外显眼。

我的手也没闲着，几乎是越吻越过分，除了剥光了他身上的所有衣物之外，更是一只手顺着股沟肆意揉捏他丰满的臀肉。另一只手则是在两处乳晕上打着圈来回划过，粉褐色的小凸起没多久就挺立了起来。

待他红着眼眶浑身颤抖个不停，这种时候大概就可以进入了。因为这毕竟是小辉的第一次，我也是做足了前戏才敢扶着我的小兄弟缓缓插入那个从未被开拓过的紧致穴道。

“呜……”

快感与初次的疼痛交织来袭，使他一下子有些受不了。但是又不想我退出去，便抓紧了我的衣襟往下坐，尝试着一点一点地吞吃下去。我低头望着他这副咬着小虎牙忍耐的乖顺模样，一深一浅温柔地抽插了起来。

他没多久就习惯了这如潮水般涌来的快感，我便拉着他在不同房间尝试换了好几个姿势。在浴室里后入的时候，他靠着墙壁回过头来和我交换了一个深吻，我享受着他的主动，不觉又加快了身下的速度。最后在浴缸里一股脑儿地全射进了他他身体里面。

清洗完我抱着他躺在床上休憩，他几乎已经累的睁不开眼，可还是狡黠地用粉色的小舌头舔了舔小虎牙，趴在我胸前亲了一大口，撒娇说明天想吃用腰果仁儿炒的宫保鸡丁。说着说着还真就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

我想就算他现在提出想要天上的那半轮月亮，我也一定会为他摘下来。

晚安，我的小月亮。

LOFTER：仓许叔叔


End file.
